


Captain Spanky

by Medeafic



Series: Captain Spanky Series [1]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mild D/s, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeafic/pseuds/Medeafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris puts his foot in it with Zach, then starts to wonder whether he might be gay himself, or just a big old kinkster. He manages to coax Zach into helping him explore his sexuality. But only a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Spanky

The first time Zach spanks Chris, it's just funny. JJ has been trying to set up the angles for the fight scene, and rather than choke Chris, Zach spreadeagles him against a console and starts whacking away at his ass. Everyone laughs, because it's funny. Chris laughs a little longer than everyone else, to cover up a flush and the stirring in his pants.

 _I hope they don’t put that on the gag reel_ , he thinks. Then he tries to think of something else, because the thought of being _watched_ while Zach spanks him is not helping the situation in his pants. _Concentrate on the stupid bowl cut and those goddamn ears instead_ , he tells himself, simultaneously carrying on a conversation about motivation with JJ.

Okay, that worked.

  
***

  
But Zach has noticed something, because the next time they're relaxing together in his trailer, he brings it up.

"So, you’re a spanking man?” he says casually, reaching for a glass. He pours himself a glass of milk while Chris clears his throat and carefully keeps his eyes on the schedule for tomorrow.

"Huh?” Chris tries to sound distracted and uninterested.

"You like spanking,” Zach repeats, and it isn't a question this time. He takes a long sip of the milk. Chris tries to drag his eyes away from the glass and back to the schedule, but finds himself mesmerised. “You’re blushing. Again,” Zach adds.

“What? I don’t – no! I mean...I don’t know what you, where you got –”

“Save it, Pine.” Zach puts the half-empty glass down on the counter. “I was just curious. Didn’t mean to make you all flustered.” He grabs a cloth to wipe up a splash of milk that has spilled from the carton, but Chris swears he sees a smirk cross Zach’s face before he turns his back.

Chris clears his throat. “Crazy-early call time tomorrow,” he says weakly, waving the schedule. Zach just nods, and scrubs at the already sparkling counter with long, hard swipes. “I better – it’s late. I better get going.” Chris hoists himself off the couch and waves a hand. “Later, man.”

"Later.”

And Chris speeds back to his car as quickly as he can without obviously running.  
That night, when he's jerking off, he thinks about Zach drinking milk just before he comes.

  
***

  
But it isn’t like he's gay, Chris tells himself. He's a fan of pussy. A big fan! He’d never begrudge those who weren’t, but the other thing...well, it just isn’t _his_ thing. _His_ thing is pussy. He knows Zach is not a pussy fan, but he’s never shown any interest in Chris either. So what is up with the spanking thing?

Because Zach has done it again. This time during a corridor scene, after they’ve been fooling around, making stupid faces at the camera, doing the scene in Irish accents. Making the crew snicker as well, although they can tell JJ is getting a bit fed up.

Zach slaps Chris’s ass instead of his high-fiving hand and says, “Okay, let’s do this properly, Captain Spanky.”

Chris shoves him lightly and laughs, “Shut up,” but he can feel that blush starting again. He shakes his head and turns around to the wall to compose himself.

“Okay,” he says, turning back. “I’m ready, let’s go.” But he catches sight of That Smirk, again, before Zach slips away and Spock comes out for the camera.

After shooting finishes for the day, he steels himself and goes round to Zach’s trailer. He knocks, feeling like an idiot. Usually he gives one rap and bursts in, but he feels awkward for some reason.

“Yeah!” Zach shouts. Chris sticks his head around the door.

“Hey, man. You busy?”

Zach is holding his phone, checking messages. He stares at Chris, slightly confused. “Uh...no?”

“Can I come in?”

Zach looks even more confused. Chris presses his lips together and comes into the trailer. “Hey,” he says again.

“Hey.”

“So.”

“Yeah?”

“Um.”

Chris gives up and sits down carefully on the sofa. Usually he does a full body-slam down and puts his boots up on the armrest, which annoys Zach. Which is why he likes doing it. But this time he sits straight, boots planted on the floor.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, man?” Zach asks.

Chris sighs. “Nothing, forget it.”

“Wow. Okay.” Zach shakes his head with a small smile and snaps his phone shut.  
Chris glares at him. “How come you keep spanking my ass?” he demands. “It’s annoying.”

This time, Chris can see, Zach is pretending to look confused, but his expression is watchful. “ _Keep_ spanking it? Not sure what you mean."

“You just – you just seem to do it a lot. And now everyone is calling me Captain Spanky on set!” Chris is annoyed to hear a whine in his voice.

"Just messing with you,” Zach shrugs. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel – uncomfortable.”

Chris frowns, slightly mollified. “Well – it’s cool, man. It’s just, you know.”

“You have a very sensitive ass?”

“Oh, fuck you.” Chris chuckles despite himself. He relaxes back onto the sofa, feeling better about the whole thing.

“Well, at least I finally got a laugh out of you,” Zach says. “Anyway. Sorry. I was just kidding around.”

Chris nods sagely.

“Plus, I like spanking,” Zach continues. “It’s kind of my thing.” He gives a wolfish grin.

Chris chokes, “O–okay. TMI, buddy, TMI.”

“Hey, we all have a thing, right?” Zach is smiling.

“Uh, yeah. My thing is pussy, though, so you know. Maybe you can spank someone–” Chris breaks off, realising that what he's about to say is not going to come out right. “Um. Someone else,” he finishes feebly.

“Someone whose thing is _not_ pussy,” Zach substitutes. His jaw is tight now. Chris rubs his hands over his face, feeling like a class-A jerk. “Sure. Thanks for making that clear for me, Christopher.”

“I didn’t mean it the way it sounded,” Chris mumbles.

“It’s fine. I get it. Always reaches that wall sometime or another.” Zach turns away, but Chris still catches his mutter. “Don’t joke around with the straight boys, Zach; they always get the wrong idea.” He slams his phone down on the counter.

Chris doesn’t know what to say, so he goes instead with his first instinct, which is to bolt. “I better go,” he says, standing up. “See ya.”

“Yep, it’s all fine with you, Pine, until they start _talking_ about what they do, right?” Zach snarls.

Chris looks away from Zach and leaves.

He thinks about Zoe that night, although just before he comes Zach’s face flashed into his mind, spitting out those final words again. Afterwards he can't sleep for a while, and wonders what had happened to the usual pleasant afterglow.

  
***

  
The next week on set is, to put it lightly, tense. JJ is more prone than ever to giving motivational set ups to his lead actors, because by this stage they are supposed to be trusting each other more – Kirk and Spock, that is. Chris feels like he has managed to fuck up any trust he and Zach had as colleagues, and worse, as friends. Zach is distantly polite, but he never stays behind in his trailer anymore when Chris might show up, and at lunch time or breaks he mysteriously disappears or has a visitor to show around the set.

Chris feels bad. He’s tried to apologize, but Zach sort of melts out of the room every time it sounds like Chris is going to say anything about the incident. He doesn't want to be the typical homophobe that Zach has to put up with, but damn it, he doesn’t want to get spanked either. All he did was ask that Zach cut it out. And then _almost_ said something shitty. And Zach totally overreacted. The point is, he doesn’t want Zach spanking him.

 _Why not?_ he asks himself one lunch break. He's taken himself back to his trailer to get away from everyone and is trying not to prod at his make-up black eye. The make-up people are very stern about that kind of thing. He forks some noodles around his bowl instead and thinks again, _Why not?_

“Because my thing is pussy,” he says aloud. He shakes his head, and gave a small laugh. Good thing no one is around to hear him.

But _is_ that still his thing? When was the last time he actually...huh. A long time. A few months. And for Chris, who has just discovered the beginnings of fame and the groupies and starfuckers that come with it, a few months really _is_ a long time. He still jerks off, of course, but he has to admit that he doesn't always think about girls now when he does. But fantasy is completely different from actually wanting to...

Most of the time, if he's really going to be honest, he thinks about Zach.

And sometimes Zach spanking him.

Chris shoves the noodle bowl away and thunks his head down on the table, oblivious to his back eye. “Fuck.”

  
***

  
He tries to talk to Karl about it, but Karl is not eager to get involved.

“Chris, seriously, I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it – it’s just something you know,” he finally says. “Like I know I’m straight.”

“But I thought you and the _Lord of the Rings_ guys –”

“No.” Karl looks pained. “Not me, anyway,” he adds. His Kiwi accent is broader than usual during the conversation. Chris wonders if he's making Karl uncomfortable.

“Maybe I’ll talk to Zoe,” Chris says, thinking aloud.

Karl glances at Zoe, who is doing some kind of crazy dance with John, to the bemusement of the crew. “Not to point out the obvious, mate, but I’m not sure what kind of advice a straight woman could give you about this. Why don’t you just talk to Zach?”

“No!” Chris snaps. “No. I’ll just figure it out myself.”

“Oh!” says Karl. “Ohhhhhh.”

Chris changes the subject.

  
***

  
The problem is, Chris admits to himself a few days later, that it isn’t just the – he sighs. The Gay Thing. It's the spanking thing, too. Or maybe the spanking thing instead? He can’t figure it out. Is he gay now? Or some kind of kinky pervert? Or just confused?

Finally, on a day Zach is filming some pick ups near the end of shooting, Chris sneaks into his trailer and settles down to wait. He's going to sort this stupid fight out, one way or another. Apart from anything else, he misses Zach. And if they're going on a big promotional tour together, it will be best to clear the air.

Zach doesn’t get back until late, and he looks exhausted. He doesn’t notice Chris immediately, but when he does, he stops dead and stares.

Chris gives what he hopes is a welcoming and conciliatory smile.

“What do you want?” Zach asks in a monotone, slamming the door shut.

“I want to talk,” Chris replies, spreading his hands out in the air, palms up. _See, no tricks._

“I’m tired. And I need to shower.”

“I can wait.”

Zach sizes him up for a second, but must see the determination in his face. “Fine. Wait.” He grabs a towel from the tiny closet and goes into the bathroom. Chris lets out his breath, his heart thumping. He tries to relax on the sofa.

Five minutes later, Zach comes back out, wearing only the towel and still damp. He slumps at the table, legs wide enough so that there's significant towel creepage, and stares coldly at Chris.

Chris gets it. Zach is trying to psych him out. Trying to _gay_ him out, even.

“So, what?” Zach snaps.

“I’m sorry,” Chris begins. “And – please don’t roll your eyes. I _am_ sorry. I know I acted like a jerk.”

“Like a homophobic asshole,” Zach suggests.

“Yeah.” Chris looks down at his boots. “Well, I’m sorry. It was dumb. I was dumb. I’m sorry I made you feel – like you felt.”

Zach shrugs a shoulder. “Okay.” He adds, “I – I kind of freaked out too, man. Sorry.”

“Also,” Chris says, and takes a deep breath, “I started wondering if maybe you were right.”

Zach just looks at him.

“About the spanking thing,” Chris amends. “I thought...maybe...”

“Oh, hell no, Pine,” Zach says, laughing a little in disbelief. He gets up and helps himself to a beer from the fridge. “Let me stop you right there.” He pops the cap and takes a long pull.

They are both quiet for a while, and then Zach says, “You want one of these?”

Chris nods, and Zach hands him a beer. They drink in silence for a few minutes. Chris watches three drops of water make their way down slowly down Zach’s torso to the edge of the towel.

“Look, I’m not doing this very well,” he tries again. “I didn’t mean to sound like I was asking you to – um – wail on my ass again or anything.”

“Good,” Zach says. “Because I do not fool around with straight boys.”

“The thing is, I just don’t know what I am any more, if I'm straight or what,” Chris says in a rush. Zach looks surprised. “Because I’ve been having these fantasies, and—”

“Chris, you can take it from me, you’re straight."

Chris frowns. “That’s not very fair. You don’t know what’s going on in my head.”

Zach sighs and sits down again. “Come on, man. Fantasies are one thing. Lubed-up buttfucking is another. Right?”

Chris snorts with laughter. “Don’t hold back, there.” Zach laughs a little too. “I’m not saying,” Chris continues, “that I’m...” He waves his beer around. “That I’m suddenly gay. I’m just trying to figure it out. I never really thought about it, you know? It...it was never an option for me. Or at least, I never thought it was an option. Because, as we all know, I _do_ have a thing for pussy.”

“Eh,” says Zach. “I always thought your rep was a bit overblown.” He shifts in the chair, sitting back against the wall. Things are beginning to feel normal again. The tension in the room has gone. And Zach is even teasing again. “Look, maybe you’re bi, Chris. I could get behind that. Not literally. You know what I mean.”

Chris makes a face. “Shut up.” He swigs his beer again. “The thing I’m most confused about, though, is where the spanking fits in. Maybe I just like spanking, you know?”

“Maybe."

“When did you start liking it?”

“Jesus, Chris.”

“What?”

“I’ve just – I’ve just always liked it. I’ve always known. Just like being gay.”

Chris is quiet for a while, frowning. “Spankee or Spanker?” he asks. Zach flicks the bottle top at him and starts laughing in earnest.

  
***

  
Once the tour starts, and things have gone back to normal between them, Chris manages to stop thinking about his 'orientation' so much. He does his best to avoid Karl’s speculative looks back and forth between him and Zach, although Karl never says anything to him. Chris is having fun with his friends, on tour with a blockbuster to promote and some wild cities to see.

He’s having fun with Zach. They mostly get adjoining rooms and stay up late together if they’re not out partying. Sometimes they hire a game console and compete to see who can shoot the most zombies, or play the best guitar riff. Once, unwisely, they dare each other to drink the entire contents of the mini-bar. The publicists are really mad with them the next morning.

And every night after Chris goes to bed, he jerks off to the memory of Zach’s face, his hands.

Strangely, Chris has refrained from banging anyone. Although he has to admit, the publicists seem happy about _that_.

One night he’s overtaken by curiosity again. They’re in Chris’s room. Zach always complains that Chris gets assigned the slightly nicer room, since he’s the ‘next big movie star.’ Chris can never see any difference himself.

“What is it exactly that you like about whacking someone's ass?” he asks. He’s managed to establish that Zach prefers being the Spanker.

“I don’t know, man,” Zach groans. He’s already exhausted his _Do we have to talk about this_ and _Why do you want to know so bad_ repertoire. “I’m just the dominant type, I guess. I like feeling in control. It’s not just spanking. I like – other stuff, too.”

Chris's ears perk up. “Other stuff?

“God almighty, Zach, shut up,” Zach mumbles to himself, face in the sofa pillows. “Yes, Christopher. Other stuff. I like a lot of other stuff.”

“Other...dominating stuff?”

“Yeah.” Zach has given up now, Chris can tell. He watches as Zach slides down the sofa so his head is resting halfway up the back of the seat, his posture terrible.

“I wish I could try it,” Chris says tentatively. “Maybe – hell, we’re in Tokyo, right? Lots of weird shit happens here.”

Zach raises an eyebrow. “I am going to ignore anything else you say tonight. Just so you know.”

“Come on,” Chris says, sitting up. “It’s not like it would mean anything. And we wouldn’t have to actually do sex things.”

“ _We?_ ” Zach says in alarm. “I thought you were talking about going to some kind of kink club!”

“It would just be...” Chris gropes for the words. “A trial. Just to see if I like getting hit.” _And maybe to see if I like something other than pussy_ , Chris adds to himself. But he's not stupid enough to say it to Zach. He’s worked hard to repair their relationship. He doesn’t want Zach to feel like he’s being used as an experiment – well, not for the gay thing anyway.

Zach has clapped his hands over his ears and is singing “LalalalalalalalaIcan’thearyou.” Finally he stops, and gives Chris what the cast has come to call his Spock Face, with a raised eyebrow and straight, firm mouth.

“Really, come on, you never spanked a girl?” He sees Zach’s eyes twitch and knows he has him. “A- _ha!_ You have!” he shouts.

Zach sighs. “Maybe. Once or twice. At a club. But I did not –” he pushes his finger towards Chris, “have sexual relations with that woman.”

“Okay, Mr. President,” Chris grins. “That’s my point. It doesn’t have to be a sex thing.”

“No,” Zach says cautiously. “But it does have to be a pain thing. And getting your ass belted when you’re not turned on – well, it’s not fun. I mean, it’s not fun to whack your head randomly on a cabinet door, is it?”

Chris winces. “Look,” he says carefully. “I trust you. And if you think I need to be turned on for it to feel okay, that’s cool, I can do that.” He avoids saying too much, because he’s treading on dangerous territory. _I’ll just think about a hot female redhead while you do your thing_ will not be well received, for example. “I’d just really like to try it. With someone I trust.”

The television flickers with the sound down. Zach is silent; Chris is silent. Zach picks at his fingernails.

“Okay,” Zach finally says. Chris wants to bounce with glee, but restrains himself.

“Cool,” he says, trying to act nonchalant.

“ _But_ ,” Zach adds, “if I feel weird about it at any stage, I’m pulling the plug. And nothing big. Just a few spanks. Just to see if you like it.” Chris nods. “And you need a safe word.”

“Enterprise,” Chris says immediately, and blushes a little.

“You’ve been looking into this,” Zach says slowly.

“Just a Google search,” Chris lies. He’s clocked a lot of hours on a lot of sites, some he’d prefer to forget, and some that he’s thought about a lot. No research since they’ve been on tour, but it’s all coming back to him rapidly.

“So, how are we going to do this?” Zach asks, resigned. He gets up from the sofa and shoves his hands in his pockets.

Chris swallows. He knows he has to play it safe. He doesn’t want Zach shutting it down. “How do you normally do it?”

“Dunno. I guess we go in the bedroom. I shove him down on his knees or over the bed. It just – happens from there. But I usually have a lot more props.” Zach snaps off the TV with the remote and throws it back on the coffee table.

Chris licks his lips. “I’m sure we can make do,” he says, catching Zach’s eye. They both pause, an electric moment passing between them. Chris feels his dick stir and drops his eyes reflexively to Zach’s crotch. Zach walks slowly towards him and pulls him firmly into his chest.

“Let’s try it right here,” he says quietly. It’s dim in the room, soft light coming from the floor lamps only. Chris nods.

Zach lifts a hand and reaches for Chris’s face, brushing his jaw. “Sure?” he asks, one last time.

Chris nods again. He can’t speak, but he’s sure. Zach pushes down on Chris’s shoulders, and Chris sinks down before him.

 _On my knees_ , he thinks. He’s semi-hard and he doesn’t really know why. In front of his face, Zach’s crotch entices him. He can see that Zach is already hard. He wants to touch him, but that might freak Zach out. Hell, it might freak _Chris_ out.

Zach is stroking his hair softly. He clears his throat and says, “I want you to beg for it, okay? I like that.”

 _Whoa_. Chris exhales sharply, totally unprepared for the erotic thrill that shoots through him. Zach grabs a handful of his hair and tips his head back until Chris is staring up into his dark eyes.

“I said, I want you to beg.”

“Uh, yeah. Okay.” _Holy shit_. “Please. Please spank me.”

Zach gives a small smile. A strange smile that Chris had never seen before. It hits him: this is the smile reserved for Zach’s lovers. Chris feels a stab of – something – at the thought that so many others before him have seen that gorgeous smile.

“You want me to spank you? Doesn’t sound like it to me.”

“I want you to hit me. I’ve been thinking about it for – for months. Please, Zach.” Chris is thinking, _Hell_ yes _this is my thing_. And no need for fantasies of a hot female redhead, either. He wonders what his face looks like, because he is trying to project desperation and appreciation and anticipation and all the things he thinks Zach would like to see. It seems to work.

“I guess that’ll have to do,” Zach sniffs. “Get up and get your clothes off.” He pulls lightly at the handful of hair. Chris stands unsteadily. He awkwardly tugs off his sweater and tries not to look like he’s taking his time unbuckling his belt and pants. He kicks off his shoes and yanks at socks, hopping slightly.

He feels ridiculous. Zach’s unreadable velvet eyes following his every move do not help.

Eventually, only the boxers are left. “Um,” Chris says.

Zach makes his Spock Face. “I said get your clothes off, boy.”

Chris flushes. His erection is clearly visible, but the thin cotton gives him at least the feeling of modesty. He pulls his boxers down, his dick catching in the elastic and thumping back against his stomach like a hail of welcome to Zach. Chris thinks he hears Zach inhale, but he’s more focused on his own embarrassment, his eyes shut.

 _It’s not like you’ve never been naked in front of him before. Just not quite like this._ He wants to cover his crotch, but doesn’t. It isn’t fair, though – Zach’s still fully dressed. But he understands. This is part of the power exchange.

Chris closes his eyes and waits for instructions. Zach lets him sweat it out for a full two minutes, but finally says, “Over there. Bend over the back of the armchair.” Chris obeys, feeling graceless. But the chair is sturdy, and just the right height. He plants his hands firmly on the armrests. The back of the chair curves into his stomach. It’s comforting.

He stares at the upholstery, then closes his eyes again. All he can think about is Zach standing right there, looking at his naked ass and his junk hanging down between his legs –

“You need to relax,” Zach says, a trace of amusement in his voice. “Not going to do anything till you’re relaxed and ready for it. Okay?”

Chris lets his taught muscles unclench a little. It’s warm in the room. He feels Zach move close behind between his legs, and start stroking his hands down Chris’s back. Zach’s jeans press into his crack gently. Hands move up and grasp his shoulders. Start to massage around his neck and shoulder blades. They have done this before – clothed, with neither of them bent over the back of a chair. But it’s familiar, and feels good, and Chris begins to settle under Zach’s hands. He even gives a little grunt of appreciation.

Zach moves down to work around his spine, rubbing hard into the top of his ass. “Feel good, boy?” he asks. The way Chris’s legs buckle a little is all the answer he needs.

“I think,” Zach says, “we are going to begin. Are you ready for me?”

“Yes.” Chris sounds more squeaky than he was trying for. He jumps slightly as Zach runs a warm hand over his ass. But it feels good.

“I’m going to hit you ten times. Five each side.” Zach pulls back from between his legs and Chris feels his balls quiver at the withdrawal of body heat.

Chris jumps at the first stroke, but it only stings for a moment. Same with the second. Zach is hitting firmly but not hard, working Chris up. The third slap is slightly harder. The fourth, stingy and resonant. The fifth through eighth, painful for a moment but – good. Getting harder, like Chris.

The ninth is almost too much. Chris sucks in air between his clenched teeth. His erection isn’t going anywhere, though.

The tenth and final slap is tough, stinging, excruciating, catching him where his thigh and ass meet. The pain doesn’t disappear and Chris can’t help himself. “God damn it!” he snaps, half lifting himself up from the chair. But instantly, Zach clenches his hand around the back of his neck and forces him back down.

“Settle down,” he says languidly. “I just wanted to see what you could take.” Chris shudders. “Well? That’s ten. Did you like it?”

Chris pauses, but he can’t lie. And he knows Zach is testing him. “It fucking hurt. But...yeah. I liked it. Thank you.”

And then, shockingly, he feels Zach’s hand rummaging between his legs, squeezing his almost-too-hard cock. Chris gasps, but doesn’t move. He can feel Zach’s thumb sliding over his slit, checking for pre-come.

“Yeah, I can feel that you like it,” Zach murmurs. “I think your experiment has been successful. Now I want you to do something for me.”

“Yeah?” Chris says. Zach pulls him up and turns him so that they are nose to nose. Chris’s cock rubs against the crotch of Zach’s jeans. He can see Zach’s brown eyes are almost black now, the pupils dilated with arousal.

“I wanna watch you come,” Zach says. He pulls Chris around the chair and gently deposits him into it. “Go.”

Chris is caught up in the moment, and the words ‘gay’ or ‘straight’ don’t even enter his mind. He grasps his dick and gives a few experimental strokes. He expects to feel embarrassed, but instead he feels an exhibitionist excitement. He starts pumping in earnest, eyes locked on Zach’s face. Zach watches, his eyes flicking between Chris’s face and his crotch. Chris wants him to show something, any kind of expression, but Zach remains impassive.

“Feel good, boy?” Zach asks near the end.

“Oh – oh fuck,” Chris gasps, and comes all over himself. Only then does he see the Zach Smirk flicker across his face.

Chris catches his breath while Zach leaves the room. He returns with a wash cloth and throws it on to Chris’s chest. “There you go.”

Chris slowly wipes his stomach and chest down. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“I mean, thanks for the whole –”

“I know.” Zach shifts. “I’m gonna go,” he says. “I, uh, have something to take care of too.” He smiles, a touch ruefully.

“Oh. Sure, man. Yeah,” Chris says. Zach doesn’t want to come in front of him. Chris guesses that might be too close to gay, or something.

“’Night,” Zach says, backing through the adjoining door into his own room. “Captain Spanky,” he adds quickly, slamming the door.

“Bastard,” Chris calls. He hears the lock snap and, faintly, Zach’s bathroom door shut. He thinks about Zach’s cock, wondering what it looks like compared to his. Is Zach cut? How big is he?

“Fuuuuck,” he says softly, fingers resting on his softening dick. “That was. That was amazing.”

He drags himself to the bedroom and flops into the bed, still naked. One experiment down. One more to go.

He really hopes Zach will be up for it.


End file.
